


I Think I Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, But Derek Tells Stiles, Crushes, Fifth Graders, Fluff, M/M, Stiles and Derek are both 11, werewolves aren't known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Derek and Stiles are fifth graders and when they meet, they're interested in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, just to explain things a little, both Derek and Stiles are the same age here, 11. Laura is 14. Sheriff's name is John.

"Um, excuse me?" Stiles hears a whisper from the seat next to him. He is currently in English class on the very first day of fifth grade, also the very last class of the day. When he looks at the source of the sound, he sees a guy. A very beautiful guy. He has black hair and and beautiful green-ish eyes. He mentally shakes his head. _Chill_. He thinks to himself.

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow a pen, please? I forgot mine at home." Beautiful Guy asks him shyly, while biting on his lip anxiously.

"Sure," Stiles reaches for his extra pen and gives it to the guy, "Here."

"Thanks," Beautiful Guy says, blushing a little, "I'm Derek."

"Stiles." he says with a smile and turns back his attention to class. He has never seen this Derek guy before. Maybe he's new. He's also very cute. He mentally shakes his head, _again. You just met the guy, Stiles._ He thinks to himself.

Truth is, Derek didn't forget his pen at home. In fact, he has many pens, all different colors in his bag. He just wanted to talk to Stiles. He saw him before class with a guy, whom he heard his name was Scott. Derek secretly uses his werewolf powers in public to eavesdrop on people, see if they're lying and sense their emotions. It was really fun making people happy and literally _smelling_ it. He thinks Stiles is really fun to be around and he wants to get to know him better but Derek being the awkward guy he is, that will never happen.

After class, Derek gets out of the room quickly and Stiles starts running behind him to follow. Derek hears a fast heartbeat and panting breath that he assumes is Stiles'. Meh.

"Derek!" he hears Stiles shout. He stops walking and turns around to see Stiles running in the funniest way possible while struggling to catch his breath and Derek bursts out laughing.

"Not funny! I hurt my ankle." Stiles says, pain visible on his face. If it was anyone else, Derek would've brushed it off like nothing, but something inside him tells him that he should help Stiles, maybe take part of the pain away.

"I know what to do. Where's the bathroom here?" Derek asks him, and Stiles motions to him. Derek takes Stiles hands, _only_ to help him walk, no other reason at all, and they walk inside. Once Derek made sure that no one is there but them, he instructs Stiles to show him exactly where it hurts.

"Why would I do that? Will you magically make it heal?" Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow, refusing Derek's demand.

"Well, no, but my mother is a nurse and she has shown me how to deal with stuff like that." Derek lies, and he silently thanks God that Stiles isn't a werewolf so he wouldn't know he's lying, well, partially lying. His mother _did_ show him how to take away pain.

Stiles rolls his eyes but eventually does what he's told and lays down with his head and back resting on the walls and shows Derek his hurt ankle. Derek puts his hand on it, and does what his mother told him to do. He closes his eyes in case of the appearance of his glowing yellow beta eyes. He still can't fully control everything and it would be better if he's cautious. When he opens them, he sees Stiles' eyes wide with jaw practically on the floor.

"How the hell did you do that?" Stiles asks, the amazed expression still on his face.

"I told you, I know what to do." Derek says with a smirk. He used one of his werewolf powers that he still doesn't have full control over without shifting and impressed a cute guy on his first day in a new school. This day keeps getting better and better. After Stiles gets up and see if he can walk again, he thanks Derek and soon everything comes back to normal.

"So, I haven't seen you before here. Are you new?" Stiles asks him.

"Yeah, just moved in last week." Derek explains and Stiles hums in acknowledgement. It was a little awkward at first but then, conversation topics popped up and they got to know each other better. Stiles learned that Derek comes from a big family, the Hales, who all live together in a huge house in the woods, and that he has two sisters, Cora and Laura. Derek learned that Stiles' best friend is called Scott (he already knew that but he acted like he didn't just for the sake of the guy.) and that his mother has passed away a year ago, but Scott's mom, Melissa, is basically a second mom to him and she treats him like her own son.

"Okay, tell me something that no one, except maybe Scott and your dad, knows about." Derek asks Stiles.

"Um.. okay," Stiles says, feeling a little uneasy. He has never said this to anyone before except Scott, John and Melissa. "Since my mom has passed away, I got those stuff called panic attacks. I can't breathe and I feel like the world is spinning and I have to hold my breath to be able to control it." Stiles' expression is now serious and kinda broken. He hates himself for having those panic attacks. He thinks it's pathetic. However, he lightens up the mood again with a warm smile.

"Now, you tell me your secret." Stiles says, interested in whatever Derek's gonna say. Derek is hesitant at first, but he feels like he can trust Stiles' with his werewolf secret. He wants to make this more special, though, so he gets an idea.

"Can you come over?" Derek asks him.

"Sure, when?"

"Right now." That being said, Stiles furrows his eyebrows.

"Okay, but why?"

"You wanna know my secret, right?"

"Yeah, okay, but let me tell my dad first."

Stiles calls his dad and tells him that he is going to stay at a friend's house, and his dad asks him a bunch of questions that Stiles is thankful that Derek can't hear because that would be embarrassing, or so he thinks. Derek heard the whole call and he is trying his best not to laugh, but he kinda understands that Stiles' father only has him and wants him to be careful.

"Okay, I can go," Stiles says, trying not to show his excitement to Derek, "but, how are we gonna go, though? Walk?"

Derek doesn't answer Stiles as they walk to his bike. When they arrive, Derek tells him to just hold on tight to him and Stiles is more than happy to have an excuse to practically hug Derek from behind.

Derek tells Stiles what to do and to not let go of him at all, using the excuse "I just drive way too fast and if you let go, you may fall off" but Derek honestly wanted Stiles to hold on to him just for the heck of it. The ride was so fun but sadly it ended shortly.

When they arrive at the Hale house, Derek can literally hear Laura and Cora fighting and his many cousins running after each other in their wolf form. Derek coughs loudly enough so they can all hear and simmer down. That was their thing when a human came over to their house. He can now hear "shut up" and "Derek's here with a human" and all that. He gets the keys out of his bag and unlocks the door, and when he opens it he sees Peter at the corner reading a book to Malia, and his cousins now quietly playing in the corner. He wants to laugh. All this fake act will be over when he tells Stiles about them.

"Mom, I'm home!" Derek yells to his mom upstairs. He doesn't really have to yell, though, because his mom has already felt his scent and heard him since he has arrived, being the Alpha and all.

"Hey, Derek. How was school?" She asks him when she finally arrives downstairs. Derek mumbles a "great".

"Mother, this is my friend, Stiles." He introduces them.

"Hello, Mrs. Hale. It's nice to meet you." Stiles says, offering a handshake and Talia accepts it.

"Hello, Stiles. Welcome to our home, I apologize for the crowded place though." She says with a smile.

Derek takes Stiles' hand and rushes him upstairs to his room. He's tired of his family acting all formal because Stiles is here and wants to get this over with.

He takes Stiles to a very big room and Stiles can't believe that all of this is Derek's.

"This is your room?" Stiles says, eyes wide. Derek nods and finds himself fonding over Stiles' amazed expression.

"So, Mr. Hale, what is your secret? Don't think I forgot." Stiles turns his attention to Derek once they take a seat on Derek's bed.

"You may not believe me at first, and when I prove it to you, please don't scream or punch me in the face and all those reactions. I don't want you to look at me any differently." Derek slowly explains. Stiles is confused. What could possibly be a big secret to an 11-year-old, but he nods anyway. Derek clears his throat, thinking about what he's going to do because he knows that once he says that, there's no turning back. He stops overthinking it and goes for it.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf." Derek says quickly. Stiles stares at him for a few moments then bursts out laughing.

"Yeah, right. Now, seriously, what's your secret?"

"I am! How can I prove it to you?"

"Turn into a wolf right now."

"I can't do that yet."

"Well, that's all you can do to prove to me that you're a werewolf."

"Well, will you believe me if I showed you yellow glowing eyes?"

"Sure."

Then, Derek glows his eyes and frees his claws for Stiles. He returns back to normal in a few moments.

Stiles can't believe what he saw. Of course. That explains how he took away the pain. He read online that werewolves could take away pain, have very sensitive hearing and smelling and can smell chemo signals that show whether if the person is happy, sad, and whatever. He didn't believe it, though. He thought that someone wrote a fake article. But it's real.

"You're a werewolf." Stiles whispers and Derek nods.

"You're a werewolf! Oh my God!" Stiles says with excitement clear in his voice, "All your family are werewolves too? Like, a werewolf family?" Stiles asks and Derek nods.

"A werewolf pack," Derek corrects him, "and my mother is the alpha, that means that she's the leader of us, the Hales." Derek starts explaining everything about werewolves and being one to Stiles. It feels so fun explaining everything to someone else, rather than being explained to.

"Thank you," Stiles says in the end. Derek is confused and furrows his eyebrows, "For telling me your secret." He hugs Derek. Derek is blushing like crazy now but hugs back. They stay like that for a while until their moment was ruined by the door opening. It was Laura.

"Hey Derek, mom wanted to ask yo- Oh." Laura stops mid-talk when she sees them. Then she smiles. Derek's gonna kill her.

Derek pulls away from Stiles and sends her a death glare. Stiles subconsciously holds Derek hand and when Laura notices it, she smiles even more.

"What is it?" Derek impatiently asks Laura.

"Mom wants to ask you if Stiles is staying for dinner." Laura says. Derek looks at Stiles, silently asking him if he's staying.

"Sorry, but I should really go now. I stayed long enough. Thanks for the invitation though." Stiles picks up his bag from Derek's bed and gives Derek a hug and a small kiss on the cheek that Laura probably didn't notice. "Bye, Wolf." Stiles whispers and goes out of the room, making his way out of the house.

Laura gives Derek a knowing smile and Derek glares at her, literally.

"So, you told him, huh?" Laura asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did."

"You must really trust him."

"I do." Derek says with a fond smile.

"So, tell me all about this new crush."

"W-what? Who? I don't have a crush on anybody. What makes you think that?"

Laura gives him a "honey, I know all." look and Derek sighs, giving in.

"Okay, I might have a crush on him. Is that okay?" Derek asks.

"Of course it is, he's pretty cute, too. You deserve him."

"Thanks, Laura." Derek gives his big sister a hug. He's thankful to have such an accepting sister like her.

 

 

"Dad, I'm home!" Stiles yells when he enters his house. Not even waiting for a response, he goes up to his room to change clothes and comes back down again, to see his dad in the kitchen, finishing dinner. Stiles helps setting up the table and waits for his dad. When he comes, John starts asking Stiles a bunch of questions.

"How was school?"

"Great."

He started asking many boring questions and Stiles answered them impatiently, waiting for his dad to finish talking to tell him something.

"Dad, I have a crush." Stiles announces to his father.

"On Lydia? You have been telling me for two years now. Not that big of an announcement."

"No, not Lydia. Not even a girl."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's called Derek," Stiles says dreamily, "You're okay with that, right?" Stiles asks, worried that his dad might be against that.

"Of course! He's the friend that you stayed at their house?"

"Yeah. That's him."

"Well, son, I'm happy for you, but you're too young to have a crush. If you think you can handle school life and having a real crush on someone, then go for it."

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

 

 

The next day at school, the two boys have English in their first period. They were both waiting to see each other. The whole class they have been stealing secret glances that nobody noticed but them. After class, Derek takes Stiles' hand without any warning and took him to a corner in the hallway.

"Derek! Thank God, I wanted to tell you something." Stiles says.

"Me too, but I'll say what I want first and then you say what you want, because I have a feeling that if I don't say this right now, I will never say it." Derek says quickly, and his heart is beating like crazy, and he's a hundred percent sure that Stiles can hear it.

"What is it?"

"Stiles, I like you. I really like you, in more than a friend way and I know it sounds crazy because we know each other for less than 24 hours but I like you, I understand if you don't feel the same but please let's stay friends."

Stiles is shocked. Derek likes him? In more than a friend way? As in, a crush? Derek has feelings for him? Oh my God this is major.

"Derek! I like you too, that was what I was gonna tell you." Stiles says, holding onto Derek hands tightly.

"Seriously?" Derek asks with a huge smile on his face and Stiles nods.

"What now?" Stiles asks, "are we like, dating now or something?"

"If you want us to."

"I want to."

"Okay, will you accept to be my very first boyfriend, Stiles?" Derek asks, kneeling on one knee, as if proposing.

"Yes, Derek Hale. I accept to be your boyfriend." Stiles says with a smile.

Derek leans in to kiss him, looking in Stiles' eyes for consent, probably because this is his first kiss. When Stiles nods, Derek locks their lips and they kiss a small kiss. When Stiles pulls away, he holds Derek's hand once again and says, "Everyone should know."

And they did. Everyone knew about Stiles and Derek that day. Some kids were confused, but happy for them.

They dated for years, never getting tired of each other.

7 years later, Derek asks Stiles to prom and Stiles says yes.

4 years after, Derek proposes to Stiles.

2 years after, it's their wedding.


End file.
